


earned

by adabarbacarisi



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, Comeplay, Dirty Talk, M/M, Married Barisi, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Praise Kink, Reverse Cowgirl, Spanking, Wet & Messy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:08:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28489575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adabarbacarisi/pseuds/adabarbacarisi
Summary: Rafael loves it when Sonny begs.And Sonny loves to be good.
Relationships: Rafael Barba/Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr.
Comments: 12
Kudos: 67





	earned

**Author's Note:**

> total filth, enjoy.

Sonny feels so fucking overwhelmed, his skin sensitive and burning hot to the touch. So much touching. Rafael cannot keep his wandering and possessive hands off of him; caressing his face so gently, then nails sharp over his nipples until he cries out at the beautifully cruel sensation, a tight grip on his grinding hips that will leave finger shaped bruises on his skin that they will be sure to admire in the morning.

Rafael slides his hands back up Sonny’s trembling body and places a flat palm on the back of his head. He grabs a fistful of Sonny’s hair and tugs him down so he can devour his mouth again and Sonny whines as his hips shift forward on Rafael’s thick cock. Sonny grinds down on his husband, chasing an orgasm that he has no control over, as Rafael kisses him hard and dirty.

“Feel good, baby?” asks Rafael as he parts from Sonny’s swollen lips. Sonny is barely able to groan out a _yes_. “You need to come?” Sonny buries his flushed face into Rafael’s neck and mouths at his pulse point, Rafael’s heartbeat merging with his own thumping loud in his ears.

All Sonny can taste is Rafael, all he can feel is Rafael. Rafael has teased him so much tonight, the heat of arousal has Sonny’s body wrecked, his cock so fucking hard and untouched since his husband locked the ring behind his balls. If it were removed he would only need a few strokes to come all over Rafael’s stomach.

“Fuck, please. _Please_ ,” he pleads, uselessly. Rafael will let him when he wants to, not when Sonny asks for it. But oh does Rafael like to hear his boy beg for it. Sonny loves the denial really, these rare times when his husband just _takes_ what he wants and makes Sonny wait. He loves it when Rafael has control over his pleasure, the intensity of the orgasm at the end and seeing how turned on Rafael gets the more he begs him to come is undeniably worth it.

Rafael hums thoughtfully, “I don’t think you’ve earned it quite yet.” He has a wicked look in his eyes, the teasing bastard, and Sonny loves him so much. “Turn around, baby,” he says, tapping on Sonny’s hip. “I want to see your ass when I come inside you.”

Sonny forgets how to breathe for a moment. He sits up fully to come off Rafael’s cock, whimpering at the loss of fullness, and turning himself around. It’s not graceful at all, his body being all long limbs and feeling half drunk on arousal, but it’s so fucking hot he doesn’t care about looking sexy. He _feels_ sexy, and wanted, and loved. 

“Yeah, that’s it.” Rafael praises as Sonny gets himself situated properly again. He holds his hard cock at the base and puts his other hand back on Sonny’s hip. “So good for me.”

Sonny feels the slick tip of his husband’s cock at his hole and slowly lowers himself down onto it, leaning forward with his hands on Rafael’s legs to steady himself as he bottoms out. Nothing can compare to this feeling, full and stretched and oh so fucked. Sonny sneaks a look over his shoulder and his ass clenches at the pretty picture Rafael makes behind him. Rafael is staring intently at his own dick inside Sonny, but he looks up when he feels Sonny’s eyes on him. 

“Hi, sweetheart,” he says, more of a whisper really, voice soft and a little rough. “Are you ready to move again? Can you tell me your colour right now?”

Sonny clenches around Rafael inside him again and replies, “Yeah, I’m good. Still green.”

Rafael smiles at Sonny’s confirmation, and a second later his face switches back to that focused dominance as he lifts a hand to smack Sonny’s right cheek. The sound of skin on skin is loud in the otherwise quiet room, it hits Sonny’s ears before the sensation of light pain blooms on his skin. He groans, head falling forward towards his own chest. Rafael does it again, the slap a touch harder this time and over the same spot. 

Sonny starts to ride again, strong thighs lifting himself up and down to fuck himself on his husband. He tries to focus on making it good for Rafael, tries to ignore the aching in his own balls. The sooner that he makes Rafael come, the sooner he will get too. So he works his hips at the speed he knows always gets Rafael close, makes sure to tighten his muscles as he lifts up. It doesn’t take long before he hears Rafael getting louder, feels the fingers on his hips and ass grip harder.

He knows Rafael’s orgasm has hit him because his husband holds him down fully on his cock so he can get his cum deep inside. They are both breathing hard, Sonny from exertion and Rafael from orgasmic relief. Sonny uses what little energy he has left to squeeze around Rafael’s cock, causing Rafael to moan at the overstimulation.

“Fuck, you feel so good. So perfect around me, I love coming in you like this.” Sonny makes a needy, wanton sound, and Rafael strokes his hip soothingly. “Yeah, I know, baby. You’ve earned it. Lift up, I wanna see it leak out of you.”

Sonny does so, arousal rising more than he thought possible at the filthy way his husband is speaking to him. A younger Sonny would have felt ashamed and guilty about this kind of fucking, but with Rafael it is pure love and adoration. Anything and everything, whatever they want to do to each other they can.

Rafael’s softening cock slips out of his ass and Sonny misses the feeling of fullness immediately. It doesn’t last more than a moment because then there are two of Rafael’s fingers sliding inside of his hole, keeping him open. Lube and cum have made him wet and messy, Rafael fingers him almost lazily, just playing with him and enjoying the evidence of his orgasm on his husband’s body. 

When Sonny finally gets to lay on his back on the bed, his knees thankful for the relief, he stretches out under his husband’s hungry gaze. Sonny holds his breath as Rafael carefully removes the cock ring, he has been waiting for what feels like hours to get off and he wonders how Rafael will allow him too. Tell him to get himself off so Rafael can watch him spill his cum over his own stomach? Or maybe Rafael will keep fingering him, still not letting his cock receive any stimulation at all?

His question is answered when Rafael gets on his stomach between Sonny’s spread thighs and takes Sonny’s sensitive cock into the glorious wet heat of his mouth. Sonny groans in relief, the pleasure of finally getting focused attention is almost too much to bear. Rafael doesn’t tease him any longer, he works his skilled mouth on Sonny’s cock with the perfect combination of suction and pressure learned through years of pleasuring him.

Sonny places his hand on the back of Rafael’s head, not forcing him down further than Rafael wants but just holding him so he feels less like he is going to float away as intense pleasure rocks his body. Sonny cries out as he climaxes and Rafael swallows, Sonny’s cum spilling down his throat.

“Thank you, thank you,” Sonny repeats, breathless and exhilarated.

Rafael licks Sonny’s sensitive cock clean before moving to flop onto his back beside him. He places a comforting hand on Sonny’s heaving chest, feeling his lover's heart race. 

“You’re welcome, I love giving you what you need.”

Sonny licks his lips and then gives Rafael a tired, sated smile. “I love you.”

Rafael kisses him, closed mouth and sweet, all the dirty messy energy satisfied in them both leaving their usual softness. “I love you.”


End file.
